Rapture Central Control
__TOC__ BioShock Rapture Central Control is the ninth level of BioShock. It is preceded by Hephaestus, and is followed by Olympus Heights. After activating Kyburz's EMP bomb, Jack enters Andrew Ryan's private office. Jack reaches the Rapture Central Control via Hephaestus. The objective is to find and kill Andrew Ryan and deactivate the self-destruct system using his Key to Rapture. After searching to find the parts necessary to create an EMP bomb, Jack has a straight path into Ryan's office. As Jack enters the area Ryan activates the city's self-destruct system, saying that Atlas will never have his city. Ryan then goes on to say: And now that I see you flesh-to-flesh and blood-to-blood, I know I cannot raise my hand against you. But know this: you are my greatest disappointment...Come now, my child, there is one final thing to discuss. Jack is of course Ryan's "greatest disappointment" because what Ryan valued above all was free will and his own son was made into a slave by the nefarious Frank Fontaine. Ryan has locked the main door to his office but Jack can access the office through an air vent. Just before Jack finds Andrew Ryan he stumbles across a room with pictures of Frank Fontaine, Brigid Tenenbaum, Dr. Suchong, Jasmine Jolene, and Andrew Ryan all linked to a picture of Jack himself. Security photos of Jack are scattered across the table, along with many other papers and a couple of Audio Diaries. But perhaps the most shocking discovery about the room is the words "Would you kindly" written in red ink across the wall. Jack continues on and finally finds Andrew Ryan casually playing golf in his office. Ryan reveals that Jack never had a family and tells Jack that he is being used by Atlas, by means of the phrase "Would you kindly". Jack remembers all of the times that Atlas has controlled him via the "Would you kindly" command phrase. At this time Ryan says his famous speech about how a man chooses and a slave obeys. After this, Ryan leaves his room and begins to toy with Jack, commanding him (by use of the command phrase) to sit, stand, run, and stop. Then, Ryan hands Jack his golf club and commands Jack to kill him. As Jack beats Ryan with the club, Ryan yells, "A man chooses, a slave obeys". After Ryan dies, Atlas commands Jack to grab the self-destruct key and deactivate the city's self destruct timer. As soon as Jack does so, Atlas reveals his true identity: the supposedly dead former mobster Frank Fontaine. Fontaine leaves Jack in the locked room and activates the security systems. Security Bots swarm the room but a Little Sister leads Jack into a crawlspace, where he falls and is knocked unconscious. The level ends here. Map Audio Diaries *Dr. Suchong **The Vita Chamber **Mind Control Test **Baby Status Walkthrough Trivia *On the wall to the left of the "Would You Kindly" board is a calendar open to the month of January, meaning that the events of BioShock probably took place in January. Australia Day is circled on the calendar, and the top part contains a picture of sailboats labeled "The Calm Before the Storm, 1940 Mauricio Tejerina." Mauricio Tejerina was a CG artist involved in the making of BioShock.Mauricio Tejerina on IMDB *Some circuitry boards in Ryan's office were constructed by Fontaine Futuristics. One bears a plaque stating that it was last inspected 12/20/1941. This was before the founding of Rapture. Also, the latest inspection was performed by J. Yang. This is likely referring to Joseph Yang, who worked on BioShock as a modeler and provided some additional concept art.Joseph Yang on LinkedIn *Several machines with typewriter like parts in Ryan's office, including the machine that accepts Ryan's genetic key to stop the self destruct, are labeled "BELOWTREE." This may be a joke related to Kyburz's audio diary "The Dream" in which he imagines that the Core Control is a giant fruit tree. It may also be a reference to Underwood, a real-life company which made typewriters in the 1900s.Underwood Typewriter Company on Wikipedia *If the player explores Ryan's office, they will find a Vita-Chamber hidden by the wall opposite the entry door, intentionally deactivated by Ryan himself. The player can choose to reactivate the device, from which they will resurrect if they die within the level. References Category:Locations Category:Rapture Central Control Category:Walkthroughs Category:BioShock